


Family breakfast at the Strand/Reyes house

by 911lonestarxx



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911lonestarxx/pseuds/911lonestarxx
Summary: Tk and Carlos are happily married and have a four year old son named Liam. On a sundaymorning Liam wants to bake pancakes and Tk and Carlos are more than happy to  help him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Kudos: 32





	Family breakfast at the Strand/Reyes house

' Good Morning husband' Carlos whispers in Tk's ear.  
'Morning husband' Tk smiles softly while turning his head so he can have a proper look at his husbands beautiful morning face.  
It is 9 a.m. and as usual on a Sunday morning Tk and Carlos's are still laying in bed. Carlos front pressed to Tk's back while his hand rests on Tk's waist.  
Carlos gives Tk a kiss on the lips. The firefighter makes a disgusted face when he smells Carlos morning breath.  
'What, you don't like my kisses?' Carlos looks at the slightly smaller man with puppy eyes and a pout.  
He knows exactly why Tk gave him that look. After all these years of marriage Tk still doesn't like kissing before they brushed their teeth. ' It's not hygienic' he always says.  
Carlos on the contrary has no problem at all with a bit of kissing and touching before they leave the bed.  
' Hmm, what is it babe?' he asks while looking at his man whit a seductive look. Tk doesn't answer him.  
In one quick movement Carlos turns Tk on his back and crawls on top of him. He presses his hands above his head. Tk's mouth forms a wide smile because he knows exactly what's happening next. But before they can move on to the next step there's a slight knock on the door.  
'Daddy, papi, I'm hungry' Liam's voice makes his way through the closed bedroom door.  
Carlos sighs and gets off Tk.  
' We'll be there in a minute sweetheart, go play whit your toys for a bit' Carlos answers his son.  
' Okey' They hear little footsteps making their way to the stairs .  
Carlos turns his head to his husband ' I guess you'll have to wait a little bit longer'.  
Tk laughs at him and presses a soft kiss on his cheek before he gets out of bed. 

' Hey baby , did you sleep well?' Tk asks his 6 year old son who is sitting on the carpet watching Paw Patrol. He bends down and gives him a kiss on the head.  
'Yes dad' he says with his eyes still focused on the TV screen.  
' Hey, I was thinking, would you maybe like some fresh pancakes for breakfast?'  
Now he's got the little's boys attention.  
'Yes, can I help with the baking daddy?' He asks with a large smile on his little face.  
' Of course you can , come on let's go to the kitchen.' Tk smiles back and stands up.  
He makes his way to the kitchen, his son slightly behind him.

Tk puts his son on the kitchen counter and gets out all the stuff they need for the pancakes.  
' Is papi up yet?'  
'Papi is taking a shower, he will be here to help us soon buddy' Tk says.

Carlos opens the kitchen door. He can't help but smile wildly at the sight in front of him. Liam is mixing the pancake dough while Tk stands behind him his hands on his sons so nothing can go wrong. ' You're doing great buddy' Tk complements his son.

'Hey,what's going on here then making pancakes without me.' He says with a fake angry look.  
Both boys turn to look at him.  
' I am sorry honey, but we were hungry and if we have to wait before you finally get out of the shower we would both have starved to death. ' Tk teases Carlos.  
A little laugh escapes from his mouth as he he walks towards his boys.  
' Well you're very lucky I am here now cause it looks like you could use some help he says with a smirk while pointing at the mess they made on the kitchen counter.  
' i was going to clean it up when we're done'  
' Don't worry babe, I' ll do it.You continue with the pancakes cause I am starving' He says and picks up a cloth to wipe off the white spots.

' All done' Tk proudly says as he puts the plate with the pancakes on the table.  
' i want the first one' Liam says who is sitting on his chair beside Carlos. He has been complaining for minutes about the wait.  
' Okay, Okay, calm down you hungry little monster' Tk laughs as he puts the first pancake on Liam's little plate with a fire engine image on it. Something Owen has bought him a couple years ago. 

After Tk has also given Carlos a pancake he sits down himself and they start eating. Both man have to laugh at the hungry way Liam gulps down his pancake. They have never been more happy then they were right now. Sitting opposite each other with their beautiful son next to them, an amazing start of the morning


End file.
